


Thief

by A_wild_reylo_appears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kidnapping, Korriban, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Kylo is trying to be nice, News flash Kylo sucks at being nice, Or was that an arrest?, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Sith Holocron, Slow Burn, Snoke Ships It, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_wild_reylo_appears/pseuds/A_wild_reylo_appears
Summary: What would happen if Kylo had felt Rey when he was on Jakku? He goes to hunt down the Force signature he can feel like a beacon of Light. Rey finds his ship and a few power converters before running off.When Kylo catches up, what will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Rey stood in the shadow of the Ravager holding her findings that she would sell at Nima Outpost. She only had a half portion left so she wanted to go there today.

 

Only problem was that there was a ship near her speeder. 

 

It wasn’t just any ship. It was a newer model than anything else that had crashed out here. No one came here. If they did they went to Nima Outpost to trade. 

 

She didn't see any movement or hear anything but the wind. Some time had passed. If she wanted to get home before dark she needed to move.

 

Rey pulled down her goggles and wrapped her scarf around her face to hide her identity. Anyone local would know her but who ever owned this ship was definitely not local.

 

She quickly put all her stuff on a piece of sheet metal and slid down the hill of sand to her speeder. She packed up quickly and started to jump on the speeder to leave. The ship was only a few meters away and she could tell it was similar in design to the wreckage. It may be newer but she doubted much changed inside.

 

It was new if she could pry anything off it might feed her for a month. Or months. She could get new clothes and have a backup food in case of an emergency.

 

She took her goggles off and gave the area another look. No one had emerged. The ship was powered down and she would very quickly know if there were any defense mechanisms. Upsilon-class shuttle, newly made. She could pry off the door mechanics. It was well worth the risk.

 

Rey walked up confidently to the door. She fiddled with the electronics and realized it was unlocked. The occupant could be inside or at least close. No sense in risking a look around. In and out quickly. Just get the tech inside the door and run. 

 

All her hairs were standing on end as she started working on the pad. The door began lowering and Rey ducked to the side. 

 

No one emerged.

 

She must have accidentally triggered it. She didn't want to go inside. In the entrance, she sees power converters and a wide variety of different things she can use again the wall. 

 

She dashes in quickly and takes a few different things. She notices the First Order emblem on it. She is going to have to pry those off before taking her bounty to Plutt. 

 

She begins packing everything into the net on the side of her speeder. She would drop this off at her AT-AT before heading to Nima. She didn't dare risk bringing them.

 

She spies movement in the corner of her eye. A man dressed in black with a mask on standing where she had been just moments ago. What an idiot wears something like that to a desert planet? Too late to catch her now. She hops on the speeder and thanks the galaxy when it immediately starts. This is not the day for it to stall.

 

The man is in yelling range now. Shooting range too but he doesn't have a blaster. She could feel the violence and rage practically emanating from him. What did this guy think he was doing? She should knock him out. It would serve him right. What she has will feed her for months. Staying would be too dangerous. She didn't like the feel of him.

 

She races off on the speeder toward another ship to drive through. Hopefully he would lose sight of her and give up. The man had plenty of things she didn't take. 

 

She kept an eye on the skies but didn't see the ship take off. She exhaled in relief. She certainly couldn't outrun that ship.

 

It was about six miles away from the wreckage when she reached her home. She decided to stay in and go tomorrow. It would be too dangerous after she had just stolen from the First Order. A half portion would be fine. She had survived on less.

 

Rey pulled her speeder into the other leg of the AT-AT and covered it to protect it from sand. Her footsteps were already disappearing due to the wind as she scurried into her home.

 

She would have to wear something a bit different tomorrow, no goggles or scarf. She wasn't so far she couldn't walk in the morning. Rey did not want to be recognized. The only thing she knew about the First Order was that if they found out, the retribution might cost her life.

 

She felt jumpy and almost wanted to laugh. Rey had never done something like that. It was exhilarating. 

 

It was too soon to celebrate. She tried to calm herself but if she pulled this off she could do anything. Even leave Jakku.

 

Rey bit her lip at the thought. It hurt to think of leaving. She walked over to the back wall and marked it with the piece of metal she had laid there. 

 

Another day. It had been at her best count fifteen years but she couldn't help but hope. Even as she planned an escape she couldn't help herself. Many times it was the only thing that made her push through the harshness of life on Jakku.

 

She hoped her family would come soon. She had survived but she had seen what happened to people on Jakku. She couldn't stay here much longer. It would be easier if she could remember them. 

 

Maybe that would make it easier when the time came.

 

She had held onto hope like it was water. It slipped through her fingers just as easily with every passing day.

  
Rey sat down and made the half portion she had. The night would be long. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rey left before dawn and had walked about halfway to Nima Outpost when she saw Teedo attempting to capture a droid. Rey felt herself running and found herself cutting open the net. She shouldn't care but she had never seen a functional one up close. 

 

She knew binary from working with half functioning wrecked computers and those Plutt acquired. The idea of having something she could have a conversation with was almost overwhelming. Even if it was just for a short time.

 

She warned Teedo off and ignored his cursing as he moved away.

 

“If you're heading to Nima Outpost you should probably just follow me. I won't sell you for spare parts.” Rey said as kindly as she could. How did the droid get this far out? 

 

“Beep-ooo-beep!” The BB unit thanked her.

 

“You're welcome. How did you get out here?” She asked.

 

“Beep beep.” Top secret, right she didn't have time for that.

 

“Yeah me too. Come on if you are looking for your master they will probably be there.” Rey was second guessing the conversation part.

 

Rey walked down the hill of sand and the BB unit rolled after her.

 

****

 

When they were in range of the Outpost, Rey could see that it was swarming with troopers. This would be tricky but easier if the droid didn't come with her. Hopefully her clothes hid enough of her to make identification difficult. She didn't want to stand out.

 

“Shhh. No, you need to stay. It will be too dangerous if you come in with me. Hide here and I will listen to see if anyone mentions a missing droid.” The little droid was a bit too spunky but agreed to hide in the wrecked ship. 

 

When Rey entered the town, no one gave her any mind. Which was how she liked it. She went to line up at Plutt’s and when it was her turn she dropped all her findings for him. She was hoping he might give her one and a quarter portions. 

 

“Three portions.” Plutt said.

 

Rey nodded quickly and grabbed the three portions. One of the few times she didn't question her payment. First Order must need these things.

 

“Has anyone asked about a droid?” Rey asked casually but knew immediately she had messed up. Plutt sat up straighter and looked at her closely.

 

“If you find one I will give you fifty portions.” Plutt said calmly but his eyes were suspicious. She would have to tell the droid to go its own way. She didn't need the attention of Plutt or his goons over a droid.

 

“I thought I saw one but I thought it was just a mirage.” Rey said quietly trying to drum up any acting skills she might have. He seemed satisfied with her answer for the most part. 

 

Plutt grumbled, “Get back out there! These First Order types need more.”

 

Rey nodded and walked away as quickly as she could.

 

She was almost halfway back home with the droid who had staunchly refused to leave. Or tell her anything. As she came to the top of the dune, she saw a ship had landed behind her home. She could see the top. Rey had already been spotted. There were several Stormtroopers running her way. The droid should have left when she told it to leave.

 

They went running past her and she turned realizing they were after the droid. Relief flooded her. Maybe she wouldn't die today. Maybe they didn't know.

 

Rey finally got up to her house and ducked in relieved. She could rest tomorrow if she wanted. She was bone tired from walking so far in the sun.

 

Alarm raced through her veins. There man was sitting at her table. He wore his mask which made his breathing audible. Was he injured? Was that why he wore the mask in this heat? He was hunkered over so he might be.

 

The man remained sitting and just as well. He would be too tall for the ceiling.

 

“Did you think you could hide from me?” He growled.

 

Rey felt her alarm redouble and she was rooted in place. She could barely breathe. It was the same man.

 

She felt herself dragged toward the man and she feel to her knees. The abrasions on her knees stung against the sand.

 

“Don't resist. It will hurt less.” His voice was menacing through the mask. It made her struggle harder. 

 

Rey trembled as she felt herself launched into her memories. Flashes of heat, sand, and pain as she struggled against the intrusion. He focused on her memories of the droid before pushing into her memories of her stealing from the ship. 

 

He seemed satisfied with what he found. Then he pierced deeper into her memories. Her earliest memory of being left behind and she felt the tears streaming down her face.

 

She focused on the island she imagined. The cool blue waters splashing against the craggy rocks. The emptiness in her heart. The loneliness. The only constant in her life that she could depend on aside from hunger.

 

She felt his hand on her neck like fire touched her. And she pushed back at his mind.

 

Then she was floating in darkness. She felt fear and pain pound against her. She tried to grab hold of something, anything and she grabbed onto a memory.

 

His memory.

 

All she could see was a melted mask and tears dropping to the floor. The thought that he would never be as strong as Darth Vader.

 

Then she snapped back to reality. She looked at the man confused. What was that?

  
“I thought as much.” He said before waving his hand and all she saw was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey sat in her cell and aside from the captivity she couldn't complain.

The first day she had raged and pounded against the metal door. There was a slot on the bottom of the door where she eventually discovered they would give her a tray of food.

The cell had a shower with a drain that ran real water! A faucet and a toilet that used water. The waste was mind boggling. She had heard of such things but didn't really actually believe that someone would waste such a precious resource.

It didn't stop her from luxuriating under the hot spray. She felt like she was washing off the last fifteen years of dust as she watched the brown water turn clear. Her hair felt different after the shower, much softer.

They had laid out some plain black clothes that were much too big but they were warm. The cold metal of the room would have been too much without the warmer clothes and heavy blanket. A barrier between her harden feet and the cold metal was more than welcome.

She had a bed and food. She had everything she could ever need in the cell. Except the ability to leave.

She worked out and waited to look in the slit for who brought her food. After a few days she stopped trying.

It had been at least a week and they had done nothing to her. Except give her more food than she could eat. She wasn't going to complain. She ate what she could and hoarded what wouldn't rot. She didn't know when the food might stop coming.

She was comfortable but there was a low level frenzy that made her fidget. Being still so long led her to pacing. She exhausted herself just so she could sleep.

When the door opened finally, it was the man in black again. This last week she had stopped expecting him to show up.

“Get up and follow me.” He said through the mask.

“No! I'm not going anywhere with you!” Rey yelled at him hoping she sounded brave.

“Why would a thief like you think they had any options?” His voice was menacing but she couldn't back down. She wouldn't show weakness.

 Rey looked at him, her eyes filled with desperation. "Kill me then. I won't go."

He stared at her a moment. It felt like a predator deciding if it was worth the energy. If she could see his eyes or his face maybe she could get a feel for the situation. As it stood, she didn't want to walk out of here without knowing what was happening. She wouldn't go easily.

 The silence stretches uncomfortably as she shifted restlessly under his gaze.

“I'm no one. Just a scavenger. I'm sorry that I took that stuff.” Rey feels hot tears leak from her eyes from fear and anger. She wipes them off with her sleeve before resuming her glare.

“I was looking for you. Grabbing something with a tracking device made it go faster. I knew immediately it was you I was hunting when I saw you.”

Was he… was he her family? She really didn't get into politics much but she never thought they might be in the First Order. Why else would anyone know about her?

“Come with me or stay here and rot until I feel like coming back. I am going on a trip so decide quickly if you want to be alone here or risk my presence.” His voice is dripping with contempt even through the mask.

Well, that made things a bit more clear.

“Will you kill me?” Rey asked hesitantly. She wasn't sure she wanted the answer.

“That depends on you.” He said brusquely.

Rey walked closer to him. He was tall. She wondered what he looked like underneath the mask. What kind of man was he? Maybe her family had sent him. She wanted to believe that but didn't think they would have sent someone like him.

He turned, walking out the door without looking and she followed quickly after his long stride.

 

*****

Rey wished this new outfit had come with more than just socks. Walking was a slippery business. 

They must be on a star destroyer of some kind she realizes as they walk into the hangar. Rey can almost feel her eyes bulging as she struggles to look at everything. It was amazing to see something so new that was a replica of what she had spent her life scavenging.

X-wings lined the sides and a multitude of people ran around doing things. She would love to fly one of those…

The man turned to her. “Don't think about stealing a ship, thief.” Then he started walking to his ship. The one she had stolen from. How did he guess what she was thinking? Rey guessed it wasn't much of a stretch but still it was eerie.

The Stormtroopers salute as they walk by. She could swear she felt their eyes lingering on her. Who is this man and what does he want with her?

They enter the ship and the exit vanishes. A moment of panic seizes her. She feels more trapped. Especially with him. He seemed to take up all the air in a room. Maybe it was just the fear that made it seem like she was out of breath.

Rey looks at the man. Maybe he is going to take her to her family. She had spent too much time fending off others to think it was something that kind. The embers of hope still burned in her heart. Optimism and reality clashed. Her heart and mind warred with each other.

He reaches beneath his mask and she hears a mechanical rush of air. He pulls the mask off but turns before she can see his face to put the helmet down.

She is shocked when he turns around.

He looks so young. He had to be close to her age. He isn't handsome but he isn't ugly. The longer she stares at his face the more odd it looks. He is attractive but his features are strong. It throws her off.

His dark eyes feel like a cold fire on her skin. Again she is struck with his predatory nature. Even just standing he looks prepared to strike. His movements are almost feline though she is wary of his claws. She couldn't help but stare back.

“Like what you see?” He asks casually with something resembling a smirk. Rey can feel her face heating. From rage or embarrassment, it was hard to say which emotion was stronger. She doesn't stop staring. She refused to buckle under the pressure of his eyes.

His voice is different without the mask. Less terrifying. It sounds nice.

“You can sit with me in the cockpit if you don't touch anything.” He turned to go there she assumed and walked behind him.

She plopped down in the co-pilot’s chair and folded her hands in her lap. She could probably fly this thing better than he did. She could-

“Don’t think about killing me. It is annoying. You can't win.” He said tersely.

Rey felt her mouth drop but closed it quickly. It was just a lucky guess.

“You could at least tell me your name.” She grumbled.

“Tell me yours first. I might tell you then.” He said while starting up the engine.

Rey didn't want to tell him. Just to spite him.

“I could just keep calling you thief.”

She sat in silence. The anger and curiosity were boiling over.

“Rey.”

“No family name?” He asked curiously.

“No. Now tell me yours.”

He paused and looked at her. Through her. “Kylo Ren. Fasten your belt until we are underway.”

Rey buckled in and mulled over the name.


	4. Chapter 4

When they entered hyperspace, Rey couldn't help but be amazed by it all. She had worked on ships and had found an old flight simulator but it didn't touch on actually being in one. She wanted desperately to fly a ship.

“Where are we going?” Rey asked.

“I have to meet with my Master. I know he will be interested in you.” Kylo's voice was almost toneless. She couldn't tell what it meant for her.

“Why were you looking for me?” Rey was hesitant to ask but unless her family sent for her, who else in the galaxy would would care about a scavenger. She was no one.

“I will let my Master explain that.”

Rey wasn't sure what to make of him calling someone Master. She had heard that in reference to Jedi but this man was decidedly not a Jedi. She could at least tell that much.

When Rey was still little and working for Plutt, she had stayed in Nima Outpost looking anxiously for her family to come off a visiting ship. They would recognize her she was so sure. She still wore her hair the same way even now.

Occasionally, people would come from another village. They told stories of the Empire and Luke Skywalker. It was a fairy tale to her. Father and son fighting on opposite sides. The Force was some magical ability that could move things and effect the minds of others.

They said the last Jedi was Luke Skywalker but she couldn't believe in the story as good as it was. Rey wanted to believe they had existed once but it just was a dream for people to cling to for hope. She had no use for a fantasy like that. She wanted real things like her family. Though they had never come back.

She always wanted to believe but knew they had to be dead if they hadn't come by now. Her family was as much a fantasy as the Jedi. A myth she wanted to believe. She needs to believe because she has nothing else.

“Buckle up. We will be leaving hyperspace soon.” Kylo pushed his hair back from his eyes. It really wasn't fair that his hair looked so nice after being in a helmet.

As she strapped herself back in, she considered the man beside her. The more she looked at him the more she saw his features seemed to fit him.

If he was some kind of commander for the First Order she could see why he wore a mask. His eyes seemed expressive and his mouth soft. His mask was terrifying and made him look like he had stepped out of her nightmares.

He wasn't gentle she was sure but his face was almost kind. At least when he was focusing on something else. When Kylo talked his face was serious.

Rey had always been good at figuring people out but he was a mystery to her. She had a hard time getting a sense of him.

As they exited hyperspace, Rey looked at the planet below. Brown and large storms were all she could see. It could be Jakku for all she knew.

As they got closer, Rey could see different buildings that were massive. They looked like they had stood there forever. The stone pillars were cracked and weathered. Emerging from the ground she could see fragments of what it might have once been.

It was amazing. She wondered what secrets were hidden inside. It looked almost abandoned. Aside from the landing pad and stormtroopers standing outside the entrance.

Kylo finished landing and set the ship into cooling before shutdown.  He unbuckled himself and started walking to the back before pausing.

He turned his head slightly to look at her from his peripheral vision. She felt a chill trickle down her spine. His fury felt barely leashed. Like a wild beast struggling not to destroy.

“Follow me.” Kylo's voice was filled with an unspoken threat. She decided it would be best to go along with this for now. This was an obvious misunderstanding. One she hoped wouldn't result in death.

Rey unbuckled her strap and followed behind Kylo. He picked up his mask and put it on before opening the ramp.

A gust of cold air whipped her hair. She couldn't remember anything feeling this cold. She clenches her teeth as she follows him out. Apparently her shoeless state was of no concern to him.

He stopped at the bottom and seemed to stare at her for a moment. Focusing on her socks.

“To the right there is a locker on the bottom that should have shoes of different sizes.”

Rey was almost grateful as she went back to grab a pair. They must be stormtrooper boots because they were white. She didn't think Kylo would wear them with all that black.

She smiled as she pulled a pair on. A little loose but a better fit than any second hand boots she had on Jakku. She turned to show Kylo but he was already walking away.

Rey berated herself. Lock her up for a week and give her boots, she just adapted without any worry. Another person, a human her age and he barely talked to her.

Rey caught up behind him, staring in awe at the different buildings. She wondered what they had been used for before they came to ruin.

“These use to be temples. It can be dangerous so don't stray from my side. You should fear this place more than me.” Kylo answered her thoughts.

Rey hadn't really considered her capture. She was too focused on the future and what would happen to her. Rey felt the icy wind go to her bones.

What if the Force was real. She had moved forward before and passed out so easily. It wasn't anything like the stories she had heard.

What if he was reading her mind?

They walked past the stormtroopers and she could feel their eyes on her. They wanted to know who she was and what she was doing there. She wondered at being brought here.

The inside of the temple was massive. It went back a long way. She couldn't see the ceiling in the darkness. It felt like she was being touched by static as they walked by corridors and staircases that went down.

She stopped in the middle of the room. She felt drawn to go down there to see what she could find. It was a siren's call of secrets. She took a step toward the stairwell-

“What did I say about wandering off?” Kylo asked tersely. She ran up to him. She kept lagging behind.

“Can you read my thoughts?” Rey felt emboldened. She needed to know something about Kylo. He put her on edge. Anytime her mind drifted he would redirect her.

*Yes.* Kylo's voice whispered in her mind. He never stopped walking as she froze for a moment before scurrying closer.

“My Master will explain.” His voice echoing off the walls sounded ominous.

They stood before an entryway and he turned to grip her arms tightly. It hurt and she heard herself inhale sharply.

“Do as you are told. Do not question my Master. He likes to take wildness and make it his own. You will do well to speak when spoken to.” Kylo said swifty before releasing her and acting like he had said nothing.

Fear permeated her as he opened the final door.


	5. Chapter 5

Rey entered the room behind Kylo and was flooded by warmth. There was heat in here and she felt relieved to be away from the cold.

On the stone dais, she could see a figure sitting looking at a holo. He sat it down and rested his head on his hand.

He was horribly scared and it made her hurt to think of living through something like that. He was pale and the large gash in his head led to his eyes. They were almost glassy and one was so scarred that it was uneven. He looked like he had been horribly burned and had skin grafts. There was only so much bacta could do.

Rey followed Kylo up the the stairs and watched as he kneeled. She looked at Kylo to this man and back. Was she suppose to kneel? What happened now?

“My apprentice, Kylo Ren, rise and introduce this girl you have brought me.” His voice was deep and sibilant. He looked almost harmless due to his deformities but she knew somehow that would be a mistake.

“Rey of Jakku. She is a scavenger.” Kylo said while standing.

“Interesting. And her abilities?”

“Completely untrained. She believes it all to be a myth for those too weak to handle reality.”

He laughed almost before coughing. He stood and she could see the robes he wore were gold and red. She felt like she had been left out of a secret.

He stepped slowly down the steps and extended his hand to her. She reached out tentatively and he raised it to his lips. The large black crystal on his ring glowed at her touch.

When he released her she stood staring at him. This man could not be her father.

“I am called Snoke. I am the Supreme Leader of the First Order. I am training Kylo in the Force and he will someday succeed me.” Snoke said.

Snoke waved a hand to Kylo as though to stop him. From what she couldn't guess.

“Are you my family? Did you hide me on Jakku?” Rey asked hurridly.

Snoke smiled at her. “No, child. I only have discovered you because Kylo Ren sensed you while on a mission.”

Rey felt her heart drop. She had hoped finally that someone had come for her who could explain why she had been left on Jakku.

“I know your story. One day you and I will have a talk about it. In the meantime, I would like it if you were to stay here. I must complete Kylo's Ren's training. There is much you can learn.”

Snoke seemed so proper but she couldn't help herself. “Can you tell me at least if they are alive?” As soon as the words left her mouth she could almost feel her escort, Kylo Ren, seethe.

Rey couldn't imagine if she was here and they came for her. She had to know.

“Answer my questions and I can tell you that much.” Snoke said firmly.

Rey swallowed nervous. “Yes, uh sir?” She asked questioningly.

He smiled again. “You may call me Snoke, my dear. I would very much like to know about your life and whatever you can tell me.”

Rey nodded. “I think I am almost twenty. I think I was five when I was left. I worked at repairing ships and getting into tight spaces for Unkar Plutt. I was twelve when he turned me out. Said I wasn't worth the portions.

She paused looking at Snoke to try and discern anything but he was worse than Kylo.

“I have been scavenging since. We work for portions so I went to the crashed ship to take out parts. I nearly starved and hurt myself more than once. That is really it.” Rey finished unsure of what else Snoke might want to know.

It was simple and hard but she survived.

“Have you ever had an ability to sense things?” Snoke asked curiously.

“Like what?” Rey felt baffled by the question.

“Danger, other people, or maybe you just knew things.”

Rey considered it for a moment. “I guess I have always been lucky. Sometimes I get feelings.”

“Good. That is all I will ask for now.” He turned to walk back up to the dais.

“My family are they alive?” Rey asked worried he wouldn't tell her.

Snoke eased back into his seat and gave her a considering look. “No, they are all dead.”

Rey feel the tears streaming down her face. She was sad but there was relief too. She never would need to go back to Jakku. She would never have to starve because she injured herself. She would never have to fight someone off to protect her home.

She was angry at her relief. It felt like a weight had lifted. Then she felt soul crushing despair. She would never know why they left her there or how it felt to have the love of a mother or father. Had she lost siblings? The questions stacked in her mind heavier than any despair she felt.

She truly was alone.

“We will have dinner tonight. We have other things to discuss. Kylo Ren show her to a room near yours. I want her comfortable here. I want her properly welcomed.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Come back once she has settled in. We have much to discuss.”

“Yes, Master.” Kylo said stoically before turning and walking out.

Rey ran after him and then as an afterthought turned back to Snoke. “Thank you, Snoke."

He looked up from the holo and smiled at her. Before motioning his hand to go after Kylo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry apparently it automatically tried to end this when I posted. I put a question mark in so hope that works :)
> 
> I wrote most of this last night haha so have another chapter. Thanks for reading!

Rey walked into the room and it was so different from the sparse hallways.

The bed was huge and had a beautiful dark red blanket on it with swirls of embroidered patterns. There was a chair in the corner of the large room that looked soft. There were tall brown chests with drawers and two doors.

She went over and looked inside to see a large empty closet. Rey opened the other to see a large bathroom with a mirror and tub.

She turned back to Kylo who stood in the doorway. She could almost mistake his grimace as a smile. He turned his head to the side looking away from her.

“Is it safe here? When is dinner? Can I take a bath?” Rey asked in a flurry.

Kylo took off his mask sitting it on a small table by the door. He looked different somehow but she couldn't decide why. He walked up to her a breath away and put his gloved hand on her cheek.

Rey flinched at the contact. She had never had someone touch her like that before or get so close. The closest she got to another person was in a fight or cleaning off gear at the brush station. His hand traveled down her arm and she took a step back before he grabbed her hand.

“Stay in this room. I will fetch you for dinner. As my Master said, we have much to discuss so you have time for a bath.” His words were swift and soft.

Rey jerked her hand out of his knowing that he let her. It was strange to touch another person. Snoke's disfigured hands were enough for one day.

He stepped forward, invading her space as he leaned his face down to hers. She could feel his breath. “It is dangerous to wander alone untrained.”

Rey swallowed and looked into his eyes. He seemed sincere but she could not shake the sense of menace.

“Will I be okay?”

“If you stay here.” Kylo said firmly.

“No, I mean with Snoke and you. You aren't going to kill me?” Rey asked hoping she had judged the situation correctly.

“Yes, you'll live. My master took a liking to you. He has lived a long time and knows much. He loves teaching and you are a blank slate.”

“Is that why you kidnapped me?” Rey asked as Kylo turned his face away before looking back. The intensity of his stare was overwhelming.

“I saved you from that planet. I was sure you were the one Snoke had been hoping to find. You will be treated well as long as behave. And don't steal.”

“That was the first time I had ever done that! I could have eaten for months off of that!” Rey yelled.

Kylo put his hand on her shoulder, even with gloves his touch was hot.

“Looking at you I can understand. You are very thin. My Master will explain everything in his own time. You must be patient with his eccentricities.”

Rey looked at him curiously. He wasn't like some men who had tried to do things to her or slavers...right? His voice was soothing in a way she wasn't sure she liked. Putting her at ease when she should be on guard.

“The Supreme Leader is wise. He is interested in you for your abilities.”

“What abilities?” Rey asked. She could scavenge and fix things. She spoke many different languages she had picked up but she couldn't understand what they would want with her.

“My Master will explain. I will answer what questions I can.” Kylo said gently, his hand stroking her arm. Rey tolerated the touch. It was as calming as it was jarring to have someone invading her space. 

“Right, well I'm settled so you can go do your First Order stuff now.” Rey turned away from him toward the bathroom.

“A servant will bring you something to wear for dinner. I'm two doors down if you need anything.”

Rey nodded. His attitude toward her had completely changed and she didn't know how to react.

“Thank you.” Rey said it nicely but it was a dismissal.

Kylo nodded and put on his mask before closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo entered the room and kneeled before his master. He had been unexpectedly kind to the girl. He kept his distance until he knew her fate but if she would live he could afford to be kind. Especially since the Supreme Leader had all but ordered it.

“Rise, Kylo Ren. We have much to discuss.” Snoke said.

He was obviously in a good mood. Surprising after the destruction of Starkiller but he expected Hux's punishment helped. His discovery of the girl had been the Force at work. They were meant to find her, unsullied by Jedi teachings.

“I have gotten the report from Hux. What is your report?” Snoke asked. A dangerous question because Kylo had been there too. Hux was only alive because he managed escape with Kylo. Though if Hux had died it would have been better for the both of them.

“The Resistance had help from a stormtrooper, FN-2187. Plasma followed your instructions to allow Han Solo through to me if the coward ever showed. Hux failed to protect the weak point even after warnings of General Organa’s preferred tactics. I killed Han Solo and went after the traitor. He was gravely injured if not dead. The planet had started to break apart. That is when Hux picked me up.” Kylo said it all with a monotone.

Snoke nods, “How do you feel after Han Solo’s death?”

Kylo was glad of his mask. It had been a long time since Snoke rummaged around in his head. He wanted to keep it that way. It was weakness even if the pain had grown his power.

“I am angry for the boy who admired him. He forgave me at the end but I will never forgive him. I have struggled less with the pull to the Light.”

Snoke looked at him for a moment, “Han Solo was a sacrifice you made for the Dark side. There will be pain but use it.”

Kylo nodded in agreement. Initially he had doubted his choice but now he found himself rededicated to his master's vision. His father never understood and he died for it.

“Now the girl, I never thought that where you found her that she would be so full of Light. There is darkness but her hope and resilience outshines it.” Snoke thought aloud.

Kylo was stunned at the revelation that there was darkness in her. The girl was like the sun. That was one reason why when he finished destroying the village he had gone after her. He couldn't believe the conditions she endured to be such a beacon.

“What do you intend to do with her, master.”

Snoke smiled and it was very different from before. Less kind, he had a vision of the future and he meant to see it done. Regardless of how the pieces on the board felt.

“The Rule of Two is long past as are the Jedi. She is unique in the balance of the Force, as are you. You will complete your training. Then, you will train her.”

“Master-”

“My boy, the Dark side is more than killing and rage. There is subtlety, seduction. You must learn it for the future. A time will come when I choose to die. Plagueis’ trick is not forever. Only the Force is forever.”

“Master, what do you bid of me?” Kylo knelt as he asked.

“Get close to her. Seduce her with the Dark side and other means. We are not the Jedi. We let passions rule us and it is more than time you did in that manner.” Snoke chided.

Kylo looked up at Snoke, “Master, I don't know-”

“She is lovely is she not? She has a need to be close to someone and you will be that person. Lord Vader had his wife before she was betrayed and murdered by the Jedi. You will need someone, someday.” Snoke paused remembering a time before his gruesome appearance.

“I had my wife in the past. I married her for influence and power but she understood the ways of the Force even if she could not use it. I grew to love her in my own fashion. We are not Sith to deny any kindness especially if it meets our goals.” Snoke said.

“She is a scavenger. She stole from me the first time we met. She could never-” Kylo started out angrily.

“Careful, apprentice. She is more valuable and powerful than you realize. She is a diamond in the rough and you will make her yours. I will start her training in the early evening. A few hours a day. I expect she will have questions that you will answer.”

“But I've never…” Kylo hesitated to admit as much. He had been a Jedi until he was twenty. After he came to Snoke he had never considered it. He was focused on attaining power. Sure he had been with a woman but it was not in his nature to be… romantic he thought with disgust.

“You have already taken the first step. The Force has tied your destinies together. You have already developed a Force Bond.” Snoke stated almost proudly.

“How? She doesn't appear to have any abilities that she can use."

“When you read her mind, did she push back?” Snoke always seems to know an infinite amount knowledge. Knowledge he shared sparingly.

“Yes, but-”

“An untrained Force user pierced into your mind. I have extensively trained you to block that. You delved deeply and so did she. You are connected. In time when she awakens, you will feel it. The bond will strengthen.” Snoke was firm. He would not accept failure Kylo knew.

“What does a Force Bond entail? I know the stories but they don't give a clear picture.” Mostly it sounds like the bonded could talk to each other. What benefit was there to that?

“Sometimes a master and apprentice who are close will bond. Sometimes the Force does it rarely. Sometimes it is between lovers. It was why it was discouraged for Jedi to marry. The power of a bond has many uses. The Jedi were afraid of it and their passions.”

“Yes, master.”

“It is a gift. You will learn in time. Many of the secrets have been lost to even me. Now, you will take tonight off to get acquainted but we will train in the morning.”

“Yes, master.” Kylo paused. “What of Skywalker?”

Snoke gripped the arms of the dais. “The coward will stay in exile. Even if he was able to sense Han Solo's death, he will be no match for you once your training is complete.”

Snoke paused before continuing, “The girl will prove useful to your endeavors. Do not mistake her Light as burning so strongly she will never use the Dark side. She will be a worthy challenge for you apprentice.”

  
“Now leave me. Dinner will be prepared and I will send for you. Bring her to me.”


	8. Eight

Rey had taken a long bath. Sitting in clean water was a luxury she never thought she would get over.

When she walked back into the bedroom, her clothes had been taken. There was a crimson dress laid out on the bed. It was pretty and the soft fabric caught on her rough hands when she touched it. It was a heavier fabric than it appeared. The sleeves and sides were embroidered with black.

Rey wondered who this had belong to since, as she pulled it over her head, it was still big. It fit well enough for dinner she guessed. It was strange to look down and see it. Pants were her only choice on Jakku. She twirled a little bit watching the bottom flair out. She had only ever worn lighter colors to protect herself from the sun.

She couldn't find any underthings but she was probably lucky they had this. It was hard to tell with the stormtroopers what their sex was but she felt confident in assuming this place was full of men.

She went back to the mirror. It was a shock to see her face in something besides metal or dirty water. She stripped off the dress and used a brush on her hair. It was mostly dry already from the towels.

Rey turned to the side looking at her bare body. The evidence of her life so far showed. She could see every bone protruding and the scars. She had seen the women who used their bodies for food. Some were almost plump compared to her. She had just enough curves to show she was a woman.

Depending on how she was dressed she could easily be mistaken for male.

Kylo had seemed almost shocked by her age. He must have thought her much younger. Rey wondered what he and Snoke had talked about. What did they know about her past? She could barely remember the ship leaving and her screaming after her family.

She had so many years to think of the different possibilities. They had an accident in space, they were killed on another planet, or maybe it wasn't safe for her to leave. Maybe they had thought that was the best protection they could give her.

Her hair was mostly dry so she pulled it back into a low braid. No sense in doing her hair in the buns anymore if they were dead. Everything was changing.

Rey opened one of the drawers and saw a bunch of different boxes of color. She had seen women put it on before but it looked ridiculous to her.

She sat on the stool and put her face in her hands. Rey could feel the tears coming out and for the first time in her life she let herself cry. Water was too scarce to waste on useless feelings. She was quiet but she didn't fight the feelings down.

Rey had spent her most of her life waiting for a family that would never return. She had broken bones and starved to be able to see a medic. She had seen the holonet before so she knew what it was possible to leave. She had had chances before, her skills with ship computers not unknown.

All her hopes and dreams had burned to ashes when Snoke told her that her family was dead. What did she have now? She had nothing and nowhere to go. She was no one. She had no one. What good was anything? She wished she had never been brought here but would it be better? To go on everyday hoping for a family that would never come.

Rey couldn't imagine what came next. Her only thought had ever been her family would come for her. All the times she thought about leaving she didn't think she ever meant it.

She would have waited until it was impossible to ever leave. Rey would ended up dead either from starvation or injury.

Rey heard a knock at the door. “Just a minute.”

She wiped her eyes but they were red and puffy. She sighed and threw on the dress.

Kylo opened the door as she went to reach for it and she jumped. That he would just walk in here like that-

“Sorry, I could feel your distress. I can leave. We have a bit of time before dinner.” Kylo said quietly.

Her emotions had stirred something in him he thought long dead. Compassion. This girl had lost everything without ever knowing it. He had killed his father. Even if he had planned on it for years, it didn't take away the pain.

Kylo took his mask off and pulled her into his arms. She flinched at the contact. She was silent but he could feel her shaking from crying.

*Focus on your pain and make it your own. Make it into power instead of a weakness.* Kylo whispered into her mind.

Rey pulled back from him and he let her go. She went to sit down on the bed and he actually took a good look at her.

Rey was beautiful. Like a cold morning with light reflecting off the frost. A clear light that is so piercing you have to look away. You could sense the heat of the Light but it felt distant. Unattainable.

As Kylo went to sit in the chair he stopped. He pivoted and moved to sit by her.

Rey didn't know what to make of Kylo Ren. He had been so callous towards her before but now he was almost being kind. He was too close to her but it almost felt good to be next to someone. To not be alone.

“You said that in my head.” Rey stated quietly.

“Yes.”

“And you both think I will be able to do that someday?” Rey asked with disbelief in her voice.

He brushed strands of hair back from her face, “You could probably do it now if you tried. You penetrated my defenses before. I needed to be sure of your ability.”

“What did you see when you looked in my head?” Rey asked pulling away from his touch.

Kylo wondered how best to describe it. “Loneliness, hunger, and heat. You had a vision of an island you focused on. Rocky and treacherous rocks being hit by waves. Your despair.”

Rey looked down at her hands in her lap. “I saw a melted black mask that looked like a skull and tears. Fear of not being as strong as Darth Vader? Who was he? The name sounds vaguely familiar.”

Kylo bit back the rage that she had managed to see something so personal. His fists clenching the covers.

“He was my grandfather. A Sith Lord who kept order in the galaxy with his and the Emperor's power. My uncle killed them both.” Kylo paused reading her reaction but all he could sense was curiosity.

“Wait the villain of the all the stories they told? Snoke said he was training you in the Force. I saw you use it. I heard it in my head and I can't make sense of it.” Rey said with frustration.

“What doesn't make sense?” Kylo asked.

“They said Luke Skywalker was saved by his father who was a Jedi once. That is your family?”

Kylo could hear the panic in her voice, “My uncle lied to my mother. He did it to push his agenda of returning the Jedi order and the Republic.”

Rey looked at him confused, “But I thought that was supposed to be a good thing. If it wasn't a myth then why was Jakku so terrible. Why isn't everything better now?”

“I joined with Snoke to finish what my grandfather started to have a united galaxy. To reveal their lies. The Outer Rim had no government until we came in. We are harsh to deter people from breaking laws.” Kylo said with conviction.

“It this the normal punishment for stealing? You just kidnap me?” Rey asked with a small laugh.

“No, you are special.” Kylo said looking away from her.

Why did he feel so drawn to her. He wanted to comfort her. He could feel the ghosts of the temple swirling about. Attracted by the swirling, hungry maelstrom of her despair. They would love to get their hands on her. At best she would be killed. He didn't want to imagine the worst.

Kylo didn't want her to die. It was strange. He normally wouldn't care but he had seen her home. The dried desert flowers, the rebel doll, and lack of any comfort. For some reason he felt connected to her. It must be the bond that Snoke spoke of because it felt like her voice pulled on emotions long dead in his heart.

Most of all, he had noticed the marks on the wall. Her loneliness made him want to comfort her. It much like his own except everyone had been around him who should have nurtured him. Instead he had been alone in a crowd, seen only as the princess's son.

“Why the marks on the wall?” Kylo asked shaking off the memories of a dead man.

Rey looked at him and had a ghost of a smile, “Everyday that I survived. Everyday I managed to not give up hope. I… I didn't want there to be nothing left behind. Some proof I existed.”

Kylo had guessed it was to mark time but mark each day of waiting to prove you are alive for fifteen years...

“It is silly I know but I don't think I ever expected them to actually come back. I had to hope though. It was all I had.” Rey said quietly.

Kylo stands. “I'll go back to my room until dinner. I only wanted to make sure-”

“You can stay.” Rey said hurriedly as she stood. “Sorry, it is just nice to actually talk to someone. I've never had a friend or anything like that. I mean we watched out for each other but I didn't know anything else besides their names.”

Kylo couldn't understand how people could ignore her Light even if they are Force blind. He wanted to warm his hands by the glow.

“I can stay.” Kylo said.

Rey looked up at him and he felt blinded by her smile. She wanted to be his friend. What a strange feeling. Though now that Snoke had told him to persuade her, he looked at her differently. She didn't look like a desert rat anymore. He wondered how she would look if she weren't starving. If she was filled with the power of the Dark side.

He sat back down and she followed. Kylo took her hand and felt the callouses. This time she didn't flinch.


	9. Nine

Kylo said it was time to go.

He was a strange man. Angry but he seemed nice to her for now. He had scared Rey before, still did but she could see that under the mask he wasn't a bad person.

At least she hoped he wasn't.

Kylo went to open the door without putting his mask on. He held out his elbow toward her.

Rey grabbed it with her left hand and he almost chuckled.

“Your other arm. This is how men are suppose to escort a lady.”

“Oh.” Rey felt a bit embarrassed. She had never had any experience with anything besides survival. He had explained that Snoke was very formal. Judging by the room he obviously preferred nice things.

“No mask?” Rey asked.

“It would make eating a challenge.” Kylo said dryly.

Of course. She was just so use to seeing him wear it. She wanted to ask questions about his past. Why had he left? How did he find out about the truth of his family? What did he do for the Order exactly?

She wanted to know what having the Force meant but they had mostly talked about her past. He moved to hold her hand and it wasn't unpleasant. Rey didn't mind someone trying to comfort her. It just fell so far outside of her experience. All of this did.

“So what does training entail?” Rey asked.

“It is difficult at times. You will start off by sensing the Force and then using it. Meditation is important as well as learning to use a lightsaber. Though that comes much later.” Kylo said thoughtfully.

He didn't mention the pain or how she might change. To become more like him. That she would end up killing.

“Have you ever killed someone?” Rey asked.

Kylo looked at her almost stunned but he didn't sense any intrusion. This bond could be dangerous if she could sense surface thoughts. He would have to be more careful.

“I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-”

“No, it just surprised me. We are in a war now. I fight on the front at times like my grandfather did.” Kylo said carefully. He didn't want to scare her off.

“I thought as much. You're a bit scary.” Rey said with a laugh.

Kylo smiled at her but knew she had no real idea of how many he had killed. He didn't either. It was innumerable. Especially if you counted the Hosnian system.

“It is easier to be feared. People will treat each other better and maintain order if they are afraid of the consequences.” Kylo stated. He didn't tell her he enjoyed the moment a lightsaber cut through a person. That he had murdered in cold blood.

“I guess that makes sense. The New Republic had promised to help the poorer planets but I never saw any evidence of it.” Rey said bitterly.

Rey had watched a speech on the holonet before Plutt left her to fend for herself. She had hoped the conditions would become a bit better but they only got worse. Empty promises.

“They are corrupt and only care for enriching the center. The outer rim is little better than slavery. To think you didn't even work for credits...”

Rey could feel his rage. It was palpable. She knew he was furious from how he walked.

“I was fine. I made my own way.” Rey said defiantly.

Kylo stopped. He turned to say something but thought better of it. He continued walking.

Rey pulled on his hand stopping him. “ No, what do you want to say?”

Kylo touched her face. That this girl could live in those conditions and defend her suffering was baffling.

“I want to murder that creature. That he ruled like a tyrant is something that will need to be corrected.” Kylo spit out with venom.

“I survived.” Rey said confused. How had this man gone from threatening her to wanting to kill someone for her? Even if he wasn't wrong about Plutt, he said it with such ease. Such vehemence.

“You don't understand your power. It is not often someone is so strong in the Force before they are even able to control it. Even then, you were a child.”

Kylo felt his anger turn on himself. If Snoke hadn't mentioned he was looking for a strong Force sensitive he might have killed her.

“No one should live in those conditions. No one should suffer like that.” Kylo snapped before walking off without her.

Rey caught up to him. It felt nice that someone seemed to care but she wasn't sure murder would solve anything. She had only killed once.

It had been a slaver thinking she was an easy target. She had hit him so hard on the head he had crumpled. Rey had been furious with how he had tried to grab her. He must have been high on spice to come after her alone. He never woke up and stopped breathing after a while. She left him to be discovered or buried by the sands. She didn't regret it but the thought of just killing someone because you could was a frightening concept.

He made it sound like he took her suffering personally.

She didn't know what to think of Kylo Ren.

They went down a staircase and into what must be a dining room. There were large pieces of black cloth hanging from the ceiling to the floor. It was embroidered with silver into elaborate designs. A large table with six seats. Snoke was waiting.

Snoke stood as they entered wearing a smile that was disconcerting. It was meant to be kind but his disfigurement made her uneasy. Somehow she doubted she would learn how that happened.

“You look lovely, my dear. Doesn't she, Kylo?” Snoke's deep voice sounded less menacing but she was still on guard. He wanted something from her. His flattery wouldn't work.

Rey still blushed at the compliment. Kylo curtly nodded his head before pulling out his chair. He stood there and Rey pulled out the chair next to his across from Snoke.

Snoke slowly eased into the chair and they followed suit. There were glasses with a red liquid in them. She watched as both of them took a sip but abstained from hers. She didn't trust it.

Kylo turned to her, “Have you never had wine before?”

Rey looked at him like he had gone mad, “I always had some with my portions.”

Snoke chuckled at her comment. “You will have to forgive my apprentice. He does not know what it means to grow up wanting.”

He paused looking at Kylo, “At least, not for things like food or drink.”

Rey looked down at her folded hands wishing she hadn't popped off. She could feel Kylo seething. She wondered what Snoke meant.

“I'm sorry it just looks like blood.” Rey said sheepishly.

“I will have some water brought in for you though I do insist you try it. It is an acquired taste.” Snoke said in a voice that seemed polite enough. Somehow she didn't think no was an answer he was use to hearing.

Rey picked up the glass and took a small sip. She swallowed it quickly. It tasted almost bitter but a bit sweet. She could feel her face skew at the taste before setting down the glass.

Snoke grinned at her, “I wouldn't expect you to like it immediately. It is much better with food.”

Rey nodded but was trying unsuccessfully to get rid of the aftertaste.

Two older women brought in large plates of food one by one. Rey was surprised at the amount of food. Surely they didn't think all of this would be all eaten. A whole body of some creature that was the size of her head was on one. The next plate was full of green leaves with other things that looked mixed in. By the time the woman was done there were five platters on the table.

Kylo took her plate and began putting large piles of everything on it before he took his and did the same. Snoke only took a leg of the meat and pile of something mushy looking.

Rey watched as they picked up the utensils up and began spearing and cutting their food. Rey mimicked their motions but seemed to be getting nowhere.

*Need me to cut your food for you?* Kylo asked in her head mockingly. She ignored it and just picked up a piece with her hand. She didn't mean to be made to look a fool. He obviously didn't appreciate her attitude.l

Snoke ignored that she was being uncivilized. Only a slight grin crossed his face.

Rey ate a quarter of her food before using the piece of cloth under the utensils to clean her hands. The women came in with a glass of water for her before leaving. She was grateful. She couldn't eat more. It was delicious but rich. She still was unused to so much food.

“What do you want with me?” Rey asked firmly. Maybe she was foolish to press when being given so much. She couldn't trust it. They wanted to train her but why?

Snoke patted his mouth with a napkin and sat down his utensils. Kylo had already finished while she had picked at her food.

“I want you trained in the Force. I hope in the future you might choose to stay but I understand if you don't want to. I knew your family, that makes me want to help you.” Snoke said softly.

Rey stood, her hands slamming on the table. “Who were they? What were they like? How did they die? Were they my only family?”

Snoke smiled indulgently, “They were Force users. Your grandmother was a Jedi padawan who abandon the Order before the Empire was born. Your grandfather, he was why she left. They fell in love under interesting circumstances from my understanding.”

Rey stares at him absorbing the information like rain on a flower in the desert.

“And my parents?” She needed to know. Maybe they would have come back but couldn't.

“They were killed after the rebellion against the Empire. The last Jedi had been recruiting children for training. They said no. They didn't want to lose you.”

“The last Jedi? Luke Skywalker?” Rey asked feeling a tremble of fury rattle her to the bone. She felt so very cold. The hero of the stories murdered her parents?

“They didn't follow the dogma of the Jedi. Your grandmother never taught it. Your father had never known he had the Force until he met your mother. Skywalker told them he would come back when they changed their minds.” Snoke said remorsefully.

“Then what?” Rey asked. She was so close to the truth.

“First, finish your wine and let us have dessert. Please, sit. I will tell you the rest.” Snoke said while motioning for her to sit.

As Rey sat, the two women came in and began removing the platters and plates. She downed her glass of wine quickly before drinking the water.

“I only asked you to drink the wine because it has calming effects. Please understand, I am ancient compared to your youth. I want the galaxy to be in order before my inevitable death.”

Rey stiffened, “What does that have to do with me?”

“I want two Force users who are balanced in the Force. I want all remnants of the past gone so a senseless tragedy like their deaths and your abandonment will never happen again.” Snoke said.

“Why do you care?” Rey asked. She could feel a tear escape as she wiped it away hoping it went unnoticed.

“The galaxy and people are kinder than you might think. We all put on masks to hide the truth from others and ourselves.” Snoke looked at Kylo knowingly. Kylo remained silent.

The women brought in small bowls that had balls in them. As it was sat in front of her, she didn't see why it was suppose to be appetizing. They looked like really weird portions.

“This is simple but I thought you might appreciate it. I will warn you, it is cold so try not to eat it too quickly.” Snoke smiled before grabbing his spoon and scooping up a bite.

Rey followed his motions and took a bite. It was so cold and very sweet. Too sweet but she didn't dislike it. It was nice to eat something cold. She wished this had been on Jakku.

Rey only took a couple bites. She really couldn't eat more no matter how good it was.

*Thank him.* Kylo whispered in her head.

“Th-thank you. This is very good.” Rey stammered.

Snoke winked at her with a grin. Which was very creepy. Ugh, she hopes she gets use to his face soon. Rey didn't think she would be leaving anytime soon no matter what she said. He might seem kind but it was a gilded cage all the same if she couldn't leave. At least the cell had been more honest.

“I have had more clothes brought in for you. I doubt they will fit well but they will do for now. You are extremely malnourished. I will have Kylo take you to the infirmary tomorrow after his training.” Snoke said.

Rey didn't really know what to make of all of this. It was too much. The kindness was almost cruelty. She was expecting something terrible to happen but it hadn't. Yet.

What was his real game? Surely he couldn't be telling the truth.

“How did you know my parents?” Rey asked.

“I helped your grandmother and grandfather. When your parents were in trouble they contacted me. They wouldn't reveal where they hid you. They were afraid.” Snoke solemnly disclosed.

“I wish I had known them better but I was still recovering from the attempt on my life. For many years, I underwent surgeries and long periods in the bacta tanks. If not for the Force I would have died. I want you to have the strength to defend yourself.” Snoke seemed sincere.

“What happened?” Rey asked daringly, noticing Kylo's head snap towards her from the corner of her eye.

“My child, that is a long story for another time. We can talk tomorrow after I train you. I would like to help you to be able to sense the Force. However, you need a focused mind.” Snoke said tiredly.

Snoke stood from the table. “Excuse me, I am quite tired. Forgive an old man. I have things I must attend to before I am able to sleep. Until tomorrow.”

Snoke walked out of the room slowly taking his answers with him.


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be getting distracted by something else I started writing. Help!

Rey and Kylo walked back silently.

Rey was too into her own head. She should have asked for names or something more. Snoke was sparing with all the details. It was frustrating. How had Skywalker found them in the first place? Had he found them because of her? It drew Kylo in, whatever she had.

Rey turned to Kylo, “I can get back on my own you know!”

Kylo stared at her for a moment before walking past her.

“Seriously-”

“My room is the same way and I want my mask back. Don't look into it any further than that.” Kylo said coldly.

“Oh.” Rey said quietly before following after him.

It would be easier to accept kindness if she had ever had any in her life. Or could remember it. This was all so strange. She was being dragged into something and she had no control over it. It set her teeth on edge. It made her feel trapped and angry. Like a lie or a trap that was waiting to spring once she was unguarded.

When they arrived at her room, Kylo opened the door and reached inside to grab the mask. Holding it in hand, he turned and walked past her. Rey grabbed his hand.

“Look, I'm sorry. This is a lot. I just don't know what to think.” Rey genuinely felt bad for snapping at him. He was prickly but he was trying to be nice.

“I know. I just-” Kylo sighed, “You have no idea about the potential you hold. You have no clue what might have happened to you if I hadn't found you first. Just don't wallow in any sadness for your family. They protected you. Now let us.”

Rey didn't know what to say.

Kylo pulled his hand from her. “Good night.”

She watched as he opened the door to his room and disappeared inside.

Rey went inside her own room and shut the door. What did they expect? She had been in a jail cell for a week. What was she suppose to think? And now they want to train her in some magical power? It just seemed insane to her.

Rey flopped down onto the bed and promptly passed out.

*****

Rey's eyes snapped open. There was no clock in here so she had no idea what time it was. Still dark outside but who knew this planet's cycles? She got up and opened one of the drawers. There were warm pants and shirts in it. Guess Snoke had servants do it while they were at dinner.

Rey started to pull off the dress when she heard something from a distance.

Rey went and opened the door slightly. No one was there. It was dark. She started to go back in when she heard it again. It sounded like screaming. A child.

She shut the door quietly behind her and began padding down the hallway. She was in the large entry room of the temple. She paused trying to hear it.

Nothing.

Rey looked around in the dim lighting but couldn't see anything. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her.

Rey started to turn back when she heard it again. The screaming. She rushed over to the stairwell she had looked at earlier in the day and it seemed louder.  
Rey started taking the stairs down into the bowels of the temple.

****

Kylo snapped awake. He had been dreaming he was sure. A flash of pain in the dream had woke him up. He sighed rolling over to grab some water. He probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. At least it hadn't been a nightmare.

Kylo got out of bed and went to pull some pants on.

Then he noticed what was bothering him. Rey wasn't in her room.

Kylo rushed out of the room, walking quickly over to hers but realized he could still sense her. He reached out to her and recoiled.

Fuck.

Kylo went running after Rey.

***

When Kylo finally found her down the twisting hallways he was nearly doubled over with pain. Rey sat on her knees seeming to stare at something.

“Rey! What are you doing? I told you to not wander!” Kylo yelled. He could kill that girl right now.

He stalked over to her but then he looked at her face.

It was wretched in some kind of awful grimace. Her eyes were rolled back into her head all he could see was white.

In her hands she held a glowing triangle. A holocron. Shit.

He knocked it out of her hand using the Force as a barrier. Rey slumped over as he heard the stormtroopers finally coming.

“Take the holocron to Snoke. Do not touch it.” He hissed out.

Stupid girl. She was alive, barely.

He scooped her up into his arms and pushed through the dumbfounded stormtroopers. He had to get her to the infirmary.


	11. 11

It had been three infuriating days. The medic said Rey was fine physically and would wake up in her own time. Snoke said the same.

He stormed down the hallway to the infirmary. He had just finished with his training for the day. Snoke was brutal, far more brutal with a lightsaber than one would think given his appearance. Kylo's wounds were a testament to that fact. 

Snoke had refused for years to train with him. His master wore out quickly compared to him. When they switched over to meditation and training with the Force, Snoke would praise him. The last few days his rage had been uncontrollable. Focusing it had been a challenge.

He had told that foolish girl to not wander. It was for her own safety. She should have listened. If she would wake or not was questionable but Snoke had seemed confident. 

He couldn't decide if he would punish her or comfort her when she woke. Snoke had warned him to be kind to the girl even after all of this. He encouraged him to be compassionate.

The holocron had not revealed its secrets to either him or Snoke. I didn't surprise him, it would never reveal its secrets except the one it chose. But why her?

Kylo slammed open the door to the infirmary. “Dress these wounds and tell me of the girl's condition.”

The medics scurried over to him with supplies. They began slapping bacta on him and covering him in bandages.

“The girl woke up briefly but the Supreme Leader asked us to wait until you were done training to inform you.” the medic said, his voice shaking.

Kylo pushed him aside and went over to the curtained bed where she lay. He waited.

****

Rey began to open her eyes. Her mouth felt so dry. She squinted at first and noticed that Kylo was sitting beside her bed staring at her.

“I can tell you're awake.” He said simply.

Rey stretched and pushed herself to set up. She felt kind of weak. She began rubbing her eyes.

“What happened?” She croaked as Kylo handed her water.

“You found a holocron.” Kylo stated.

Rey took a few sips of water and looked at him. He was wounded.

“What happened to you?”

“Advanced training. How did you find it? What happened?” Kylo asked firmly.

Rey was puzzled, “What's a holocron?”

“The triangle I found in your hands.” Kylo bit out tersely.

“Oh!” Rey remembered. She had heard a child screaming only when she finally got close to the source all she could find was a glowing triangle.

She had picked it up-

“I heard a child screaming, I don't remember anything specific after picking up that holocron. People fighting and screaming. I saw myself being left on Jakku. I saw you coming toward me with a red lightsaber. I saw war and famine.”

“Did you learn anything from it? Did it hurt you?” 

“I don't remember, I'm sorry.” Rey replied lamely. 

“It was a Sith holocron. It is surprising it didn't kill you. That's why I warned you not to sneak around.” Kylo explained.

Rey bit her lip at his answer. “But I think it wanted me to find it.”

“You've been out for three days. If I hadn't felt your pain-”

“What?! Three days!”

Kylo wasn't sure how to explain how he sensed her without lying. “I could sense that you were in trouble.”

“Can all Force users do that?” Rey asked.

Kylo scratched his head, ruffling his hair, “Some can.”

Rey didn't want to talk about this anymore. “Am I okay to go to my room?”

“I will have to help you back. I can't trust you not to get into something else dangerous.” He said gruffly.

“Yes, I'm so helpless.” Rey laughed.

Kylo stood and picked her up into his arms like he had before. He wasn't amused by her lack of self preservation.

“Hey-” Rey smacked him on his arm where a bandage was, “not funny! Let me down!”

Kylo looked at her and his eyes pinned her. She was too vulnerable. “Don't make me knock you out.”

Rey was carried out of the room with Kylo barking orders for them to bring his mask to his room later.

****

How could this girl brush off being out so long? It infuriated him. She was reckless. Someone who struggled all their life should be more careful. He wouldn't let her walk to her room. Idiot would get herself killed.

“Was I really out three days?” Rey asked quietly.

“Yes.” Kylo did all he could to not sound furious. Having her in his arms helped. Blasted bond.

“You were worried.” Rey said thoughtfully.

Kylo didn't answer. He was worried because she was important and they had this Force bond between them. It made him care more than he should. More than it was safe to care. It was hard to know what Snoke really wanted with her. Snoke kept his own council.

“I've had worse happen. I was out for a week once because I fell off the top of a ship I was repairing for Plutt. After that he made me scavenge. Said I was too expensive.” Rey was trying to reassure him. It wasn't working.

“What if you had died?” Kylo asked heatedly.

“I wouldn't have to worry about anything. What is there for me now? A pretty cage I can't escape. My family is dead. I'm no one. No one is coming for me.” Rey said bitterly.

Kylo stopped walking. “I came for you,” he said softly.

Rey turned her face from him. They just wanted her to use the Force and fight in their war. Why else would they be interested?

“You are worth more than you know.” Kylo said before continuing his stride.

“If I hadn't had the Force or whatever you wouldn't have kidnapped me.”

“You stole from me. You're mine. Like it or not.” Kylo growled.

She began squirming to get out of his arms. “I belong to NO ONE!” 

He wouldn't release her and she bit him hard enough to draw blood. He still didn't drop her or break his stride.

“If that was supposed to deter me, you are very mistaken.” Kylo said grimly. Definitely a bit harder than he liked. 

Rey began cursing him in Huttese. It sounded like gibberish but he got the imaginative gist of it from her head.

“Where did you learn that?” Kylo asked.

“I've always been good with languages.” Rey said tartly. She really needed him to put her down. It felt strange to be so close to another person. Especially Kylo, he… he made her nervous. 

“A sign of the Force.” 

Kylo used the Force to open the door and laid her down on the bed, shutting the door behind him.

“How did you open the door? And shut it?” Rey asked sitting up.

Kylo sat next to her on the bed. “The Force. You know that thing I've been telling you about?”

“Yeah, but I thought it was mind tricks and lightsabers.”

“The Force is everything and is in everything. That is why you couldn't stay on Jakku. It was too dangerous, Skywalker could have found you and killed you.” Kylo knew his uncle would kill any talent she had. Would mangle her emotions and tell her to suppress any desire. Kylo wanted the opposite.

The more he looked at Rey, the more he wanted everything from her. Her Light, her laughter, and her pain. He wanted to sip from her essence while praying to dark gods. He wanted to make her scream in more than one way.

He snapped himself out of his stare. He couldn't. Snoke probably would end up having him kill her if he got too close.

On the other hand… 

Kylo leaned over, his faces inches from her own. He could smell her panic at him being so close. 

“What else did you do in the desert?” Kylo rumbled.

Rey didn't know what to make of his sudden change in demeanor. He gave her whiplash. His emotions were so focused. Intense.

“You never did anything fun?” 

“I never had anytime for fun. I've told you everything.” Rey whispered. 

His hand held her face, “You never had someone else?”

Rey felt like she was melting under the heat of his stare. She swallowed roughly. “I- I never-”

Rey cut off as his hand slid to the side of her neck, his thumb caressing her under her jawline. She was trembling at his touch.

“I was always alone.” Rey murmured.

Kylo leaned closer, his breath on her lips. “You've never-” Then he kissed her. Soft at first and then brutally. His teeth pulling on her lower lip as she gasped.

Rey kissed him back. She felt like she could explode into light. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His hand moved down her side past her breasts to her torso. 

Kylo slowed the kiss. He took his time until he moved to her chin and along her jaw. He leaned back, his eyes smoldering with an unfed need.

They stared at each other for a moment. Eyes locked and starving for more.

Kylo stood abruptly. “I must get back and continue my personal training. My Master will want to see you are unharmed so go to his throne room.”

Kylo opened the door and paused in the doorway, lingering. 

“That's all you have to say?” Rey exclaimed, breathless.

Kylo turned his face toward her, a wry grin on his face. “Your first? I plan to take all the rest as well.”

He strode out the door, and all Rey wanted to do was run after him. Whether she would smack him or kiss him again was debatable.


	12. 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have totally been trying to write! Promise!
> 
> Also any discrepancies, I blame pure stupidity.

Rey stepped into the throne room.

Strange to think of this decrepit crypt as a seat of power. She knew Snoke sat on a wealth of history. She could sense it. She suddenly wondered at the mention of ghosts, of Sith. Maybe there was more to everything.

“Come closer, girl.” Snoke's voice boomed from the shadows.

Rey walked forward quickly. She stood awkwardly not wanting to kneel. She felt odd because she was a guest but he was not her leader. She looked straight into the shadows to Snoke's disfigurement.

Snoke slowly began stepping down each step gingerly. He stood tall before her, his hand held out toward her.

Rey started to take a step back.

“More skittish without Kylo Ren, I see. My child, if I wished you harm nothing in this galaxy could prevent it. I would see your memories, though I am much more gentle than my apprentice.” Snoke's voice was calm, almost reassuring.

The words were terrifying. A casual demand to see her mind that she felt compelled to follow.

Rey placed her hands into his, papery thin and cold, hands. Her heartbeat felt so fast.

Rey could sense the creeping shadow cross her mind. Her hands gripped tightly. Rey felt the shadow repelled. A mirror reflecting the curious, perhaps less dangerous than the concern she could suddenly sense from Kylo.

It was like before she had been deaf and only sensing the vibrations of the Force. Now, instead of vague impressions and intermittent abilities she could feel it. The flash of alarm she sensed from Kylo lingered with his fervent curiosity.

Snoke released her hand. Her skin felt white hot as she stepped back from Snoke.

Then it faded slowly. Like an ember grown hot by wind only to burn out.

Rey pressed back against the stone wall, “What was that?”

She could hear the terror. Her body, her mind doing things she had no control over.

“Be calm, it is a residual effect of the holocron. A defense against those who would steal the information.” Snoke paused looking at her face intently.

“A most powerful relic to have come into your hands. Whose legacy you have found in these crypts, I will be most interested in learning. Come with me.”

Rey followed Snoke's long steps, suspecting that for this creature, age was a number that did not hinder him.

Snoke emanated this primordial unknown feeling within Rey. She wanted to run but was curious. His presence was like staring into the void. A darkness so crushing it felt almost empty. Until he used it. A viper hidden in the Dark.

His power frightened Rey. She understood the world and all this kindness came with expectation. Now she had stumbled onto some secret. A secret powerful enough to defend itself.

Rey only wished she knew why it felt like she could access knowledge, understanding in seemingly stronger and easier ways. Was it the holocron? Past memories of the Force? The shock she had been met with led her to think her ability was rare or at least unexpected.

After going down stairs and hallways, the room they entered was massive. Shelves of holos, ancient tomes, and relics on display.

Rey felt like her eyes were overloaded with things she wanted to examine. She kept her hands to herself. She wanted to tinker. To read and explore. To touch and take.

“Here, you can take this back with you to your room.” Snoke handed her a book, the parchment felt ancient.

“A history of battles and a biography. I hope you find it interesting.” Snoke said in a hushed voice.

Rey nodded and smiled. Her lips felt tight on her face.

Snoke tossed another book at her but Rey jumped back as it froze midair. Rey stared at the book before it fell to the floor.

“Wha-”

“The holocron’s secrets may not be apparent but they are there. Now try lifting the book with purpose.”

Rey reached with that other sense, she could feel so much. She pulled the book to her. She grabbed it with disbelief in her eyes.

She was just a scavenger. No one. Abandoned on a junkyard of a planet.

She was just Rey. Quirky, uncannily good at building and taking apart everything. Information or machines. Scrappy, but she cared too much. Wanted too much from others.

But no, she could be so much more. That prospect was frightening. To have no options and suddenly a seemingly infinite amount of choices? People willing to help you? The possibility no matter the cost was more tempting than she could admit.

“I'm glad to see you unharmed. I have business to attend to for the rest of the evening.” Snoke said with a dismissive tone.

“Thank you.” Rey didn't know what else to say and fled the room.

****

Rey was lost down a corridor. Or a few. It had been a long while since she had known exactly where she was located. She was about to turn back when she saw a figure at the end of the hall.

When he walked into the dim light, it shouldn't have surprised her to see Kylo. The metallic menace of his mask made that clear.

“Lost?” Kylo asked, his voice modulator making his words sound like a threat.

Rey felt in this situation she had little choice. She had been dismissed by Snoke. Rey didn't want to debate it so kept silent.

When Kylo touched her arm, it was like an explosion of electricity traveling down to her neck and spine. Rey leaned into his hold, his other hand steadying her.

Rey wanted more but didn't know how to ask.

“I feel it too.” Kylo pulled Rey into his chest.

Rey could feel the connection between them. Almost electric in her awareness now. Him touching her, her hands on his chest as she leaned into him. Her head laying against him.

“What do I feel between us?” Rey asks with wonder and suspicion.

Kylo turns and walks off.

“Wait! You can't just storm off!” Rey starts following behind him with a quick step.

*I am getting us out of this maze before some Sith ghost or holocron tries do something.*

Rey grabs his hand pulling it.

“Tell me how to talk back. How far can we talk?” Rey asked plaintively.

“You can feel the bond with me. Think at it. It will take practice.” Kylo was more than happy to facilitate. Less than happy to be down here. He was strong but defending her would be difficult.

*What is this bond?* Rey asked. She could feel her anxiety mounting.

*This is what happens when the Force especially wants to mess with you. Meet your opposite in every way and be bound to them.* Kylo's tone is sarcastic.

*What because I'm a scavenger?*

*Well, I find that aspect of your life quite interesting. But I would much rather continue this discussion in a more comfortable place.*

*Like my room?* Rey asked.

*Or mine.*

“Let's go then.” Rey said with a smile.


	13. Thirteen

Rey doesn't trust this man. She isn't sure that she knows _how_ to trust entirely. Dependability created trust. It had to be earned. She couldn't be lulled by a few weeks of delicious food and water. She learned more about her family, though not near enough.

Lies, smiles, and subterfuge.

She worried at the cost of all this. The true toll that would eventually come for her.

Rey couldn't believe she could live like this and it not be a trick. That anyone could live like this.

“If you find this decadent, I will have to take you to a spa on Coruscant someday.” Kylo chuckled at her thoughts. Rey felt shame that her life had been so simple that she couldn't imagine any image for that name.

Rey knew what Coruscant was but she couldn't remember anything before Jakku. Maybe she had been there once. She had read enough in the past month to know it was important but she couldn't grasp it.

Rey had worked on her Force abilities. Kylo had helped. In his own cryptic way. Leading her to his room. Talking to her, answering questions. He refused some saying he wasn't sure or couldn't say. Rey had her doubts about Kylo's intentions. Kylo was a daily trial that was both pleasant and irritating.

Kylo would say something offhand that would click in her mind when she complained of practice. Sometimes he could show her things with his mind. He keeps his emotions sealed behind an impassive face. Except Rey had a rare talent for cracking his composure.

*What's a Force user like you going to do? You can barely dent my defense.* Kylo mocked her.

They played games of trying to force into each other's minds.

Kylo was insidious. A shadow she missed as her walls pressed upwards. He always eventually got in, at least now it wasn't as painful.

But Rey's talent lay in throwing someone firmly out of her mind.

As long as she had her defense up without distraction. She could keep out Kylo's attacks for a long time.

But if she was caught by surprise, Rey could be overtaken. With focus she could repel Kylo.

It made Kylo proud in a mysterious way to see her succeed. She ran through milestones like skipping stones. Innate talent unawakened or protection of the holocron?

Rey didn't seem concerned with her sudden changes in ability. To her, if she saw it done then she could replicate it with varying degrees of success.

Kylo didn't tell her how irregular it was for her to have learned so quickly.

Rey stopped trying to push her way in. “I'm tired. Can we stop early tonight?”

Kylo slammed into her mental walls and she gasped, unprepared.

*You think that in a fight you get to rest?* He taunted.

He couldn't just be helpful or kind. Kylo's arrogance grated on her nerves. It was interesting and he knew a lot but he didn't have to be so-

Rey couldn't breathe, she opened her eyes.

She felt her body freeze. The icy chill of adrenaline rushing through her veins. Frozen fire burning her from within as she dropped her shields pushing forward her subconscious mirror.

Rey threw her hand out at the same time throwing Kylo against the wall. She held him there, stunned.

*I am _not_ your toy, Kylo Ren.* Her voice quiet with fury. She dropped him to the floor and left the room.


End file.
